


Acceptance

by winterwaltz6



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaltz6/pseuds/winterwaltz6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short piece reflecting on Rukia's independence and Ichigo's enveloping personality through the bonds of intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

He pushes her into bed without preamble, without consent, without worry, without shame. Rukia wishes the first two were more apparent and the latter two a little less one-sided. She goes down gently, though not even the tenderest of touches can disguise the fact that she lays on her stomach and her back is vulnerable and exposed.

Hands touch her with authority, her clothes falling off naturally and with grace until more than her back is exposed and the chilled air sends a shiver over her bared skin. Face down on her futon, he presses into her— a branding balm against her cold skin. Rukia shudders instinctually, her body reacting without her mind’s assent.

 _Why_ , she wonders, _why does this have to be so difficult to accept? Why can’t I just take what I need from this and let the rest go?_ But that hot breath against her neck, that smothered groan of pleasure — they tell her what she needs to know.

She gives herself over, piece by piece, to that soul she trusts and she knows — that terrible, delightful tendency she has to just let him handle it, to that moment when she gives up and for one goddamn minute accepts that she doesn’t have do it by herself, that she doesn’t have to do it at all if she doesn’t want to.

The revelation comes to her when hands slide through her hair, and fingers press into the knots in her neck — the touching knowing and comforting while the skin pressed against her back provides a different sensation altogether -- there is nothing comfortable present in that dark friction. It is so hard to remember, but she does, she always does. _You don’t let it go, you hold on._


End file.
